


Black and White

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-21
Updated: 2006-03-21
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: I used to always think the world was just black and white. But now, I’ve discovered all the shades in between. ::Theme 44::





	Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Black and White

 

Summary: I used to always think the world was just black and white. But now, I’ve discovered all the shades in between. ::Theme 44::

 

 

As I child, I always used to think of things as either black or white. There was no in between. It was always one or the other. 

 

But then I discovered black and white photography, and I saw all the different shades. The greys that mixed in. The subtle difference between black and dark grey. I took a few years after that for me to finally but that into perspective in the world around me. 

 

And now, as I sit on my sofa, watching an old black and white film with my boyfriend of 3 years to the day, I’m reminded of how we first understood each other. We had been arguing over the properties of the Polyjuice potion, stuck together by Snape. He thought he would always be right, he didn’t know I had used it before.

 

Somehow we moved on to arguing about the world in general, and how people affected it. Somehow we got on to explaining about our views and why we believed what we did. He didn’t believe in God and that all people born muggles should stay muggles. I believed that everyone had a right to an education in whatever area and that even if there wasn’t god, there was most definitely fate.

 

He had then criticised my view and said that there was only yes and no in everything. You had to be able to answer something or not. I remember looking at him and shaking my head. 

 

That had shaken him. No one ever disagreed with Draco Malfoy. Then I remember pulling out one of my photographs, and telling him about them.

In every good photo there is a true black and a white, but aside form those there are the grays. I’ve never seen a completely black or white photo. That would be just plain ugly. There is always something in between. And it’s just the same with the world. There are people who agree with your opinions; there are people who don’t agree at all. And then there are people who don't go either way.

I told him about life’s challenges, the way people saw the world, and that that's what makes people different. If we were all the same, would anything be interesting? Would anything challenge us to think? To comprehend?

I told him about death, it's effect on people, and the importance of questioning. No matter what your views may be, there is never a yes or no for everything. There is always something different, because we aren't the same.

There is always a maybe.


End file.
